Tiger School
The Forest of Roaring Tigers, mostly known by its simplified name the Tiger School (虎派, Toraha) is a martial arts institution situated on Earth. It is one of the Twelve Zodiac Academies, a group of twelve rival martial arts schools whose styles are based on an animal from the Chinese zodiac. The Tiger School is believed to be the strongest of the group with its style being renowned around the Northern Continent and the world. Because of its status, the Tiger School has garnered its fair share of enmity since its establishment, having been involved in conflicts with numerous other schools. The primary rival of the Tiger School is the Dragon School, a fellow Zodiac Academy. The rivalry between the Dragon and Tiger Schools dates back hundreds of years, the founders of the respective schools having been rivals in their youth before their founding. History Founding The Tiger School was founded nearly three hundred years ago by its First Grandmaster who was a young man at the time. After mirroring the movements of wild tigers, the First Grandmaster created the Tiger Style. During his time, the world was known to be lawless and chaotic. The villages of his land were plagued by the constant threat of pillagers. Originally, the First Grandmaster opened the Tiger School as a shelter for those who sought protection from the anarchy that was the outside world. He began teaching his new style to those who sought refuge with him and continued to expand the school from there. Origins of Rivalry with Dragon School Contemporary era The reign of the school's latest grandmaster, Kogō Mizushima, began nearly twenty years ago after the previous grandmaster stepped down. Teachings and Principles Uniform Building Fighting Style The Tiger Style (虎式, Torashiki) is the fighting style practiced by the Tiger School. Its techniques revolve around utilizing the hunting tactics, movements, and characteristics of tigers. The style itself was invented by the First Grandmaster who went on to later find the school. Strength and grappling are the main focus of the style, holds being used to subdue opponents frequently. While it is a phyiscal-based style, there are a few powerful supernatural techniques that are utilized by its masters. Techniques Physical Techniques *'Tsume Kusuneru '(爪くすねる, Claw Swipe): The basic technique of the Tiger Style. Involves the user swiping the palm of their hand at the opponent with force. The objective of the attack is to knock the opponent off their feet. When aiming at the chest or rib cage with enough force, the attack can potentially knock the breath out of an opponent. *'Honpō Kassha' (奔放, Wild Tackle): In a manner similar to that of a tiger, the user launches themselves at their opponent and attempts to take them down onto the ground. While commencing the take down of the opponent, the user will support the technique with a punch, chop, headbutt, or knee to add damage. *'Tora Kuiawasu' (虎食い合わす, Tiger Clench): A hold which involves the user clenching their hands into their body as if they were claws. The technique involves the user emitting energy at their finger tips in order to deliver pain to their body. The full body weight of the user is used to keep the opponent on the ground. *'Yokuninho' (弋人歩, Hunter Step): An assassination tactic that involves the user walking on all fours like a tiger and balancing their weight so that their steps won't be heard by an opponent. Once the user has their opponet in sight, they will then follow up with an ambush. Supernatural Techniques *'Zetsudai Nakigoe' (絶大鳴き声, Tremendous Roar): After gathering energy in either their throat or chest, the user unleashes it through the mouth. A 360 degree shock wave is created as a result. The sound emitted from the technique is that of a tiger's roar. *'Mitsurin Taisei' (密林体勢, Jungle Stance): A supplementary technique that boosts the senses and physical attribue of the user. A side effect of the technique is that the user is made more tiger-like in both appearance and mentality. Known Members Grandmasters *First Grandmaster (Deceased) *Kogō Mizushima (Current Grandmaster) Masters *Gōzen Yamauchi * Experts Disciples *Mosa Senmori Trivia *The idea to create a martial arts school with a name derived from that of an animal is a nod to the infamous Turtle School from Dragon Ball. *The Tiger School's intense rivalry with the Dragon School relates to the Chinese zodiac in which the tiger and the dragon are destined to be rivals as they are considered the strongest. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Martial Arts Schools Category:Bujinkatagi